I'm here
by Blademon
Summary: I headed towards the door but stopped when I heard her say, "You really hate me, don't you Gary?" Anger filled my whole body, but somehow I managed to keep my voice calm. "Look around you Dawn. It's the complete opposite of that."
1. Chapter 1: One door shuts, another opens

**Yes you read that right. The almighty Blademon is writing a Cavalier story. Hehehehe… I really like this shipping, so I decieded to write a story. Pretty amazing right ? ;D Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

I wiped my eyes again; trying to get rid of the tears that were falling. It was all Ash's fault. He told me that there was no one else, and I was the idiot for believing him. Many people could tell that Ash liked Misty. It was completely obvious to everyone!

"Not to you Dawn." I whispered to myself. I lifted my ears till I met my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't as pretty as Misty, or as cool. "Maybe that's why Ash didn't want me." Silent tears streamed down my face. I could hear the vibration of my phone against my dresser. I hesitantly walked over to where it was, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Please tell me you're not crying still." The voice demanded.

"I can cry if I want." I mumbled.

"Dawn come on, it's his lost. You don't need him."

"Look I just want to be alone right now. I'll call you later, okay?" I replied. I heard a knock, indicating someone was at the door. I made my way to the door.

"There's no way I'm leaving you when you're like this." Gary responded. I groaned into the phone.

"I'm not a little kid, okay? I can hand-," I stopped when I opened the door to find Gary standing there with my cookie dough ice cream. I closed my phone.

"I told you I'm here for you Dawn. Plus I've got your favourite ice cream." The tears I was trying so hard to stop began to pour down my face. I grabbed him into a huge bear hug, and continued to cry.

"Thanks Gary. You're my best friend." I sobbed. I released my hands from around his neck, but he left his arms around my waist. I stared into his eyes, "I mean it Gary. Thank you." He let his grip on me go, and held out his hand for me to take. I giggled and took it, letting him come into my apartment. I shut the door behind us, and walked hand in hand to the couch.

He sat down first, as I went to the kitchen to grab Oreos, spoons, and 2 glasses of chocolate milk. I returned to the couch to see Gary having the blanket ready. This is what Gary and I did; every time one of us needed each other, or we were bored, we would be on my couch eating our favourite junk food, and just comfort each other while watching a movie. It was our thing.

I handed Gary is glass and spoon, and then lifted up the blanket so I could get under. I rested my head on Gary's shoulder as silent tears slid down my face.

"Go ahead; cry as much as you need too." Gary encouraged.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not crying over this anymore." I said firmly. I took a sip of chocolate milk, and then took a bite of the ice cream.

"Dawn, you don't need to try to fight this; I'm here for you. I'll help with whatever you need me too." I lifted my head from his shoulder so I could look him the eye. I gave a little smile, and nodded my head, resting it back onto his shoulder.

Why couldn't Ash be like Gary? Gary is amazing; which is why he's my best friend. Gary and I have been friends for years. We know everything there is to know about someone. We are always there for each other- no matter what. And Gary was right; I don't need Ash. It's his lost. He's going to come back and wish he had me. But it'll be too late.

"So what happened with you and Leaf?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of Ash.

"I ended it, I wasn't feeling it." He lied. I could always tell when Gary lied; his left eyebrow would twitch, and his voice would always crack.

"You're lying, tell me the truth." I commanded.

He sighed, "She was jealous of how close we are. Which is pretty dumb, I mean we're friends get over it."

I gulped. "Listen Gary, I know you liked Leaf a lot, if you want to be with her, I'll back of-"

"No. There is no way I'm going to lose you. You're the most important person in my life, besides you need me. No girl is worth losing you." He interrupted. I sighed with relief; I already lost Ash, I couldn't lose Gary too. He was all I had left. We sat there in silence, eating Oreos and ice cream. "I'm sorry about Ash." He mumbled, brushing my hair with his fingers.

Just hearing his name made me burst into tears. I moved my body so I was now sitting on top of Gary with my head lying on his chest, with his arms wrapped around me. I cried and cried, pouring my heart out to Gary. Every thought I had, every time Ash and I spent together, it all came out.

I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

*.*.

I yawned; slowly opened my eyes, to find myself in my bed. I rolled over from my right side to my left, to see the clock. It read 10:32 AM. I yawned once again, throwing the sheets off my body and crawling out of bed. I ran to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I looked into the mirror I saw that I was wearing my pajamas.

I tried to remember when I put them on, but I came up with nothing. I looked towards my bed. When did I get up here?

Confused, I left my bathroom and walked downstairs. I hope Gary is still here. Maybe he could explain what happened. "Gary, are you here?" I called out.

No answer.

"Gary! You here?" I tried again.

"Yeah, in here Dawn." Gary shouted from the kitchen. I walked towards him, wondering why he was still here.

"Morning Gary."

"Morning Dawn, how'd you sleep?" He smiled.

"Surprisingly good. Gary can you explain something to me; what happened last night?" I asked.

He grabbed a spatula from my drawer, and walked over to the stove where he had pancakes cooking. "Nothing really, you were crying about Ash and eventually fell asleep. I decided to let you be comfortable; so I carried you to your bed. And I felt bad about leaving you, in case you needed me so I spent the night." He shrugged.

I nodded, letting the subject drop. Until one thing popped into my mind; he never mentioned how I got my pajamas. "How did I get in my pajamas?"

He took his eyes off of mine, and focused on the pancakes. His face turned beat red, "I, uh changed you last night. You didn't, uh look comfortable." I looked in the opposite direction, hoping to hide the blush that appeared on my face. I looked back towards Gary to see his face still red. We stood there in silence, as he cooked pancakes.

I decided to break the silence, "Where'd you sleep last night?"

"Your bed, you don't care do you?" He asked.

"Nah, it's cool." I assured. Again we stood there, neither of us saying anything.

"Pancakes are done." He offered, handing me a plate filled with them. Immediately my mouth began to water. I snatched the plate from him and sat down at the table to eat.

"THWIS INS STYO GOWD!" I said with a mouthful of food.

"Thanks Dawn. Oh and don't worry about the dishes; I got them." He replied.

I gave a short nod and looked down at my half-eaten plate. "Thanks for everything Gary. I don't know how I would survive without you." I admitted.

"Come on Dawn, it was only once night. It was nothing." He responded. I looked at him, and into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Not just yesterday; everyday. You have always been there for me, no matter what. You sacrificed so much for me. I can't thank you enough."

"It's worth it Dawn. You're worth it." Gary announced. I don't know why, but his words touched my heart. Never in my life had Ash ever said anything like that to me. But with Gary, I always got compliments like that. He always made me feel special. I gave him a smile to let him know I was grateful. "I'm glad to see you smiling; your smile is beautiful."

I jumped off the chair and raced towards Gary, giving him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was used to his hugs; I know what they felt like that. But for some reason this hug felt different, a good different. But it's not like anything changed between, or did they?

Being in his arms made me feel safe; like with him beside me nothing could ever hurt me. I'm not going to lie- I liked that feeling. I've never had that feeling before, even with Ash. So why did I get it with Gary? What made Gary so special?

**How was it? Did you like it? I hope! **

**I know what you're thinking. Why am I writing Cavalier stories? Because the fandom is very VERY slow. There's like no stories! And I love this shipping, so wynaut ;D (Terrible pun, I know XD)**

**Anyways please review. I'll only update when I get 5 reviews. Just kidding! Kinda..**

**ANYWAYS REVIEWWWWWWW. **

( . .) _***~.Blademon.~***_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The way you make me feel

**Long update I know! So sorry guys! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**Oh, just to tell you guys **~** means a switch in the point of view, and *.* means later on! **

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**Let's do this!**

"Okay, I'll come by around 8 to pick you up, is that okay?" Gary asked as he grabbed his jacket from the chair.

I nodded my head, "sounds good, but I may be out." Gary raised an eyebrow telling me to explain. "I mean I need groceries."

"Okay. I'll call before I come over to make sure your home." He pulled me in for a quick hug, kissed my forehead and left through the door.

A smile crept onto my face. It's unreal how amazing Gary is. "I don't need Ash anymore. I never did. There is better out there; Ash doesn't deserve my tears." I said out loud, finally realizing how true those words are. Gary had that affect on me; he made me feel special, like I'm the absolute best, and anyone would be super lucky to have me. And I can't thank Gary enough for making me feel this way. It's a feeling only he gives me.

I smiled again to myself, and headed up my stairs to go get ready.

I shut the door behind me, leaving Dawn's apartment. I never enjoy saying bye to Dawn but I really think she needs some alone time to get her thoughts straightened out. I'm really glad she's doing better and isn't crying over Ash anymore.

Ugh. I hate his name. I hate everything about him.

I could feel my hands clenching together; into fists. I can't stand what Ash did to Dawn. I swore to myself that if I ever see him that he'll pay for what he's done. How could anyone hurt Dawn? She has to be the most thoughtful and cheerful person on this planet. She's absolutely stunning and Ash is an idiot for ever cheating on her.

I tried to get my mind off of Ash as I pictured Dawn's beautiful face. I could feel my face heating up.

I sighed. I have dated so many girls before, some of which I actually liked, but for some reason I always kept coming back to Dawn. But can anyone really blame me? I've spent half a decade of my life being as close as friends come.

I remember the first time we ever met. May and I were walking in the park when she saw Ash. She introduced him as her old travelling partner. But I wasn't too focused on what May was saying, instead I found myself drawn to the girl standing next to him; Dawn. I remember the feeling that stirred inside of me; the first time I ever saw that bubbly smile. May and Ash struck up a conversation amongst themselves, as Dawn and I continued to make eye contact. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself, as did I.

From there our friendship grew. Just thinking about that fateful day sends shivers down my back. That was no doubt the best day of my life, because I met Dawn, the most caring, thoughtful, selfless, gorgeous person in the entire world. I would do absolutely anything for her.

I continued to walk away from Dawn's room and down the stairs until I was out the door and on the streets.

I thought that Leaf, my last girlfriend, would be the one to get me over Dawn – but I was wrong. She was so jealous of Dawn's and I friendship that it started to tear us apart. And when it came down to picking between the two girls, I didn't even hesitate. It was Dawn. It will always be Dawn.

I've always known it in my heart, but kept trying to deny it. Dawn is the one for me. No matter what happens, or who I meet I will always pick Dawn. Because even though she doesn't feel the same way, and even though it will probably ruin our friendship forever, I love Dawn Berlitz.

And I don't know how much longer I can keep it in.

*.*

I ran my fingers through my hair as I waited for the cashier to check me out. It felt really good to be outside and not stuck in my apartment. Why should I let what Ash did ruin me? I'm stronger than that, and I'm not one of those pathetic girls whose life stops because of a boy.

I handed the cashier my debit card as I punched in my pin. I picked up my bag of groceries, thanked her and left the store. I made my way back to my apartment, which is only down the street from the store.

I opened the door and walked into the lobby. "Can you please hold these for me Maggie?" I asked the girl at the front desk.

She gave me a warm smile, "of course Dawn." I gave her a "thank you" and exited the building, heading for the park.

*.*

I sat down on the grass as I watched the clouds go by. Whenever I needed to get away I would come to the park and watch the clouds. It would make me feel more relaxed and peaceful, and I really needed that right now.

I felt the grass beside me. This is the exact spot where Gary and I first met. A small giggle escaped my lips as I remembered that day. It was the start of a great friendship.

But yesterday when I was with him something felt _odd._ It was the same Saturday night as always, but for some reason there was something different… a different feeling.

I admit I used to have a small tiny crush on Gary when I was with Ash. He was everything I always wanted; everything Ash wasn't. But I never really thought about my feelings for him because I was with Ash, and he would never like me like that. We were friends… just friends. Besides that crush is gone now, absolutely gone.

*.*

I put on my other earring and examined myself through the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans with a simple white tank top. I had on a rich purple cardigan with a purple and blue scarf wrapped around my neck. My hair was in a messy ponytail with 2 diamond studs in my ears. I had a matching diamond bracelet that went with the earrings. They were a gift to me from Gary for my 18th birthday last year. I wear them almost every day.

I smiled; happy with my appearance I picked up my perfume bottle again and sprayed it once more to make sure I smelt perfect. The faint noise of knocking caught my attention as I looked at the clock. It read 7:58.

Running down the stairs, I almost tripped but was able to catch myself before that happened. I opened the door to see Gary in a dark pair of jeans with a dark blue t-shirt on. Overtop of his shirt was a brown sweater that was tight in the arms to show off his muscular arms. He gave me a warm smile. A smile that made my entire body feel like jelly.

"You're early." She teased me, as Dawn moved out of the way; allowing me to come in.

I chuckled, "Sorry Dawn I just can't stand being away from you."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "I have that affect on people."

I smiled at her, loving that she was being herself again, and not crying about Ash.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked.

Dawn nodded her head, "Yeah! And thank you Gary, you're a true friend. No one else would do this for me."

I looked straight into her shimmering blue eyes, "anytime Dawn. And that's because no one else cares for you like I do." My cheeks were red as I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, gently placing a kiss on it. I could hear her giggle as I looked up at her and winked.

*.*

"So you haven't talked to Leaf for a week?" Dawn asked me.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. If it's meant to be it'll work out."

She nodded her head in agreement, "yeah I guess."

I extended my spoon over to the ice cream that sat between us and took a bite of the cookie dough ice cream. We sat on a two chairs with a table in front of us. It was a cute place uptown where they sold ice cream. They had fake greenery all around the place, which were attached to lights. The whole place was lit up from the lights they had decorated it with, and the light from the stars above us. There was a place on the cement for a dance floor with a sweet melody playing.

I could see Dawn moving her head slowly to the beat as she took another bite of the ice cream. I knew it was wrong to want her. Especially now. Ash and Dawn just broke up, and she's my best friend. If I make a move I could end our friendship forever. And that is definitely not what I want. So I should be quiet and act like I don't love her, even though I do. The only problem is, I don't know if I can keep it in for much longer.

**OUUU SEPENSE! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please please please I beg you to review! Thank you all 3**

( . .) _***~.Blademon.~***_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**Hey guys, I'm back! I loved the reviews, please keep them coming! I know this chapter is a little short, sorry! But you'll see why. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I do not own Pokemon, or the song in this chapter.. Don't want to spoil the chapter… so byee! Please review!**

**Let's do this!**

"Ow!" Dawn groaned. "These heels hurt so much!"

I gave a little chuckle, "take them off then." She made a disgusted face.

"And walk barefoot? Gross! No way!"

"Get on my back, I'll carry you." I offered. She gave an appreciate smile and took her shoes in her hand as she jumped on my back.

"Let me know if I get too heavy for you." Dawn said.

I nodded my head, as I continued down the street with Dawn on my back.

~.~

"Thanks for that Gary, I had a blast!" I told him as I reached for the handle to get in my apartment.

"Anytime Dawn." He smiled. I returned the smile, happy that I had someone as amazing as him.

"Want to come in?"

He shook his head, "nah I better get going, call me if you need anything." He gave me a quick hug and left.

I sighed. He was gone, and I was alone. I hated being alone. It made me think about what happened, and that only ended in tears and my heart breaking even more.

I had fun with Gary, it was so nice to get out and enjoy myself. It helped take my mind off of Ash, which was even better.

I took off my scarf and threw it on the couch; I'd put it away later. I was tired, and was ready to just pass out. I yawned loudly, and headed to my bedroom.

~.~

"_**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number,**__**so call me, maybe?"**_

"Ugh!" I groaned as I hesitantly opened my eyes to see who was calling. I reached for my phone on the dresser, and saw it was May. I gave a small smile and clicked 'answer'. "Hey May!"

"Dawn! We haven't talked in forever! How have you been?" I thought back to the last time May and I talked, and realized it's already been a week.

"I'm doing a lot better." I replied.

"I'm really glad Dawn. When I found out, I was crying for you! I never in a million years believed Ash would do that!" Her voice held a lot of sympathy, and I certainly didn't need that from my best friend.

"May, don't worry. I'm fine." I lied, "We need to catch up though!"

"I'm so ahead of you! Tonight we're going to that new karaoke place uptown, I'll meet you there at 8, sound good?"

I smiled, I love karaoke. "Awesome! I'm so in!"

"Good. I got to go; Drew is going to be here soon. I'll see you tonight. Bye Dawn!"

"Bye May!" I laughed, hanging up. I was totally excited for karaoke, especially since I'll see May. I missed her so much! She's a great friend, and I could really use her right now. She always makes me feel better.

I was so lucky to have such amazing friends. Gary, May and even Drew. They were always there for me, and Gary and Drew promised to beat up Ash if I asked. Of course I told them that wasn't necessary, even though he needs to be taught a lesson. They always made me laugh, and feel like I truly am special. What else could I possibly say? They're the best, and that was that.

~.~

I laid my outfit on my bed looking at it one more time to make sure it would look alright. It was a dress that fell right above my knees and was tight to show off my small figure. It was gold and completely covered in sparkles. I put out gold pumps that matched the sparkles from the dress. I reached into my jewelry box and pulled out long dangling earring that complimented my blue hair. 3 gold bangles were placed beside the dress.

I looked at it, and smiled; satisfied with my outfit. I walked to my bathroom and got in the shower to freshen up before I left.

~.~

I sprayed the last bit of hair spray in my hair to keep my curls intact. The 3 bangles moved up and down my arms as I placed the earrings in my ear. Looking in the full length mirror I smiled. "Wow, I love this outfit!" I squealed to myself.

~.~

I made my way through the crowd of people, heading towards May. She sat by herself at a table a few rows back from the stage. May was lightly shaking her head back and forth to the beat. I sat down in the chair beside her.  
>"They're really good!" I exclaimed.<p>

She nodded her head in agreement, "I know!" May turned her head to look at me with a huge smile planted on her face, "Hey girl! I haven't talked to you in forever!"

I returned the smile, "It's been to long! How's Drew?"

"Good! We're going really strong, it's getting pretty serious. I mean 3 years together is a long time!"

I nodded, "So do I hear wedding bells?" I teased.

"Maybe! I don't know! I hope." She shrugged, "Anyways how are you really doing?"

I sighed, of course May would see right through me. "I'm doing better than I was. I was completely broken, but Gary has been helping me get through this. I still think about it, and it still hurts. But I'm doing a lot better."

"I'm always here for you." May said, placing her hand on mine. I gave her an appreciate smile, and nodded my head. "So… you and Gary eh?" She teased.

"NO! NO WAY! May come on! He's Gary. My best friend! That's it.!" I denied, turning a deep red.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. Dawn everyone knows it. From the moment you guys meant there was something there. You always talked about how you wish Ash would be like Gary."

"Okay, I admit I used to have a small crush on him. But it's gone, I swear!"

She giggled, "You think that, but it's clearly not. I can see it in your eyes."

I sighed; I didn't want to get into it. It always made me embarrassed can't a boy and girl be friends? We continued to talk for hours just laughing and joking around, enjoying spending time with each other.

"We're here to do karaoke, so let's go!" I said, anxious to sing.

**No one's Point of View**

"You go first, I'll go next." May replied. Dawn nodded her head, and made her way up towards the DJ to let him know what song she would be performing.

Dawn climbed the stairs to the stage and walked directly towards the microphone stand. The song slowly started to play.

I can be selfish

You're so impatient

Sometimes I feel like

Marilyn Monroe

May looked up at her friend. She couldn't help but wonder how Dawn could be so strong with everything that happened. Gary, she thought. Gary was the one who was making Dawn smile and be okay. She would never tell Dawn this, but May always hoped that Gary and Dawn would be together. He treated her, a hell of a lot better than Ash ever did. And Dawn deserved the best.

I'm insecure yea I make mistake

Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of a road

I can get low I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yea I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Dawn was so amazing up there. She had the whole crowd on their feet, cheering her on. But it was no surprise. Dawn had such a powerful voice that could easily make her famous, even though she decided to not show it off and became a celebrity. May sighed, if she had that voice she would definitely use it every chance she got. She would be greedy with it.

Call it a curse

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worst

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? felt felt felt

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt? felt felt felt

How could May tell Dawn? Dawn was in such a dark place, even though she put on a brave face May knew her better than that. She would be devastated if she found out, but May didn't want to keep things from her. May had lied to her earlier that night about something, and it was eating her alive. Once Dawn was done she would tell her. _I just hope she won't be mad at me_, May thought.

It's like all the good things

They fall apart like…

Like Marilyn Monroe

Truth is we mess up

Till we get it right

I don't want to end up losing my soul

I can get low, I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yea I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Call it a curse

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worst

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt? felt felt felt

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt

Take me or leave me

I'll never be perfect believe me I'm worth it

So take me or leave 

The whole room eroded with claps and cheers, letting Dawn know she did a phenomenal job. She did a curtsey and giggled, hopping off the stage and back to May. Breathless, she sat back down in her chair.

"So how'd I do?" She asked, her mouth curved into a smile that went from ear to ear.

"It was remarkable Dawn!" May smiled, but it quickly fell. "Dawn I lied to you earlier today."

Dawn's smile also faded. "About what May?"

May's eyes were directed at the table, not making eye contact. She lifted her left hand, "We're getting married Dawn." She gulped.

Silence.

May finally looked up, not enjoying the silence. "MAY THAT'S INCREDIBLE! CONGRATULATIONS!" She ran over to May and wrapped her arms around her.

May's mouth dropped, "So wait, you're not mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

May shrugged her shoulders, "Because everything that happened."

"May, I'm so happy for you. You and Drew are perfect for each other, and he makes you happy. I love you both, I'm so happy for both of you! When did he ask?" Dawn asked, throwing her arms around the girl again.

"I love you too! And the day you found out about Ash. I was going to tell you, but you were too crushed, and I just couldn't! But I'm really glad you aren't mad, because it wouldn't be very good if my maid of honor was mad at me, right?"

"No way! No freaking way! I'm your maid of honor?" Dawn screamed.

May nodded, "Of course Dawn!"

They both hugged each other and smiled. "You're getting married!" Dawn said again, trying to process it correctly. May and Dawn both laughed.

"Congratulations May." A voice came from behind. Both girls turned around to see a familiar face.

"Ash…" Dawn whispered.

**OUUU. CLIFF HANGER. Sorry guys I just had to! I'm so excited about this story, and the chapters to come. I'm having a blast writing this! Hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! **

**The song was Marilyn Monroe by Nicki Minaj.**

**Please review, it really helps me get motivated to update!**

**Until next time ~**

( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Hey guys! I finished this chapter in 2 days because I was totally inspired by all you amazing people who reviewed! So thank you all! This story is about half way done, and I predict about 4 more chapters to go! So I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**Let`s do this!**

* * *

><p>``Hey Dawn.`` Ash replied smoothly. <em>He acted as if nothing had happened between us, or maybe he was trying to keep a cool face in front of May.<em> Dawn thought.

``What are you doing here Ash? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again." Dawn's voice was weak.

Ash sighed, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened."

"Back off Ash. You screwed Dawn over; you're not getting her back." May stood up, staring Ash right in the eyes. Dawn gently touched May's shoulders.

"May, please just hear him out." May groaned, but sat back down. "Go on Ash." The bluenette encouraged.

Ash's eyes showed gratitude. "It was really stupid of me to let you go. Dawn you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm sorry I didn't realize that before. I know I'm an idiot for cheating on you, but I swear if you give me the chance I will never do it again and I will make it up to you. I love you Dawn, I always will. I know I was stupid. I regret everything, especially Misty. She's nothing compared to you, I know that now. Dawn I'm sorry."

To say that Dawn was shocked was a complete understatement. Ever since Dawn had meant Ash she had never heard him admit he was wrong. Until now. _This has got to mean he's changed. Ash has to be a different person now; maybe he really is sorry. _She thought_. Maybe another chance won't hurt..._

Dawn took a good look at the boy who stood in front of her. He was completely cool; no signs of any emotion.

An outraged May interrupted her thoughts. "Like hell she'll take you back. Ash you're a complete jerk. Dawn is not an idiot she will not ta-" May was caught off by her best friend.

"Okay." Ash and May both stared at Dawn, completely shocked. "I'll give you another chance."

The brunette was completely horrified. _How the hell can Dawn be so stupid? Is she forgetting what Ash put her through?_

"Dawn are you insane?" May shouted. Dawn flinched at her friend's tone. "Do you not remember what he put you through? I can't believe you could be dumb enough to allow him back in your life." May's words hurt Dawn; a lot. Tears threatened to escape her crystal blue eyes as she listened to what the brunette was saying. May stared at her, expecting her to say something back.

Dawn stood there, her eyes directed at the ground. The brunette clenched her teeth. "Whatever Dawn. Don't come crying to me when he leaves you crying on your ass." With that May aggressively grabbed her purse and pushed her way out of the building.

More tears dropped from Dawn's eyes as her eyes shifted to the door where he best friend had stormed out a few seconds ago.

Ash watched his new girlfriend as she began to cry. He didn't try to soothe her, he simply just said, "I'll wait in the car for you, try not to be long babe."

Dawn watched as he left her there alone, crying. She didn't focus on it too much, _Ash has changed. _The bluenette wiped the tears that were streaming down her face and followed Ash.

Once she got in the car she buckled her seatbelt and looked at Ash. He said nothing has he started the car and drove Dawn home.

~.~

Gary checked his watch again. 10:07pm it read. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. He looked around Dawn's apartment. Roses were scattered around her whole apartment as the sweet melody of a love song played. Candles were lit giving the room a nice glow to it.

Tonight was the night; the night he would tell Dawn how he feels. _I know it's really bad timing, but I need to! I can't hold on to 'what if'! That's not who you are Gary Oak!_ _Gary Oak is a sexy beast._

He began to check himself out in Dawn's mirror. "Damn Gary Oak, you are one hot fellow." He smiled at himself flipping his hair, "And that hair is too great for life. All the chicks must want you." He flexed his arms to show off his muscles; which were very visible in his grey t-shirt. He continued his talk with himself, "Look at these guns right here...It's almost impossible to be this sexy!"

"Unless you're me...Which is way sexier than you." A sweet and innocent voice said.

**Gary's Point of View**

I hesitatingly turned towards the door to see Dawn standing there. Boy was she right; she looked absolutely sexy. That dress hugged her body and showed off every curve. Damn was she stunning.

My face immediately heated up. "Please Dawn; we all know it's not possible." I winked. In return, she giggled. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

She looked down at her outfit and smiled. The smiled faded as quickly as it had come. Tears started to stream down her face but she just wiped them away.

I quickly ran up to her and held her face. ``Dawn what`s wrong? What happened?"

"May and I got in a fight; she hates me Gary." She sobbed.

I shook my head, "No. May would never hate you."

"Yes she does Gary! When I told Ash I'd give him another chance she got pissed and stormed off."

I immediately froze. My hands fell from her face. I felt numb; like I couldn't move. _Why on Earth did she get back together with him? Because she still loves him you idiot! After all that he put her through she still takes him back! But why did it have to be right before I confessed? _

"Gary..." Dawn whispered in a worried voice as she reached her hand out to touch my shoulder. I backed away; not letting her hand reach me. She was looking right at me with a hurt expression on her face, as my gaze shifted to the floor.

Silence.

``You`re an idiot Dawn.`` I said, breaking the silence. My eyes finally made their way to hers. You could tell that my words hurt her.

"Gary... how could you be so mean?"

I snorted, "I'm mean? Yeah, okay Dawn. You just took back a complete ass that cheated on you. You honestly don't think he'll do it again? Well he will, because he doesn't care about you Dawn. You're just another girl to him, don't kid yourself."

More tears fell from her eyes, "How could you be so cruel after all these years?"

"I'm being honest. He will never treat you right, and you know it! I can't believe you would ever even _think_ about taking him back." By now, I was angrily pacing around the room, trying to cool down. "What about the tears you cried when you found on? What about the way he broke your heart? He broke you, and now you're just letting him back in your life that easy?"

"He's changed..." Dawn sobbed.

"No. He hasn't, but I guess you have." I replied. My eyes set on the door, "You know what? Come talk to me when some sense gets knocked into you."

I headed towards the door but stopped when I heard her say, "You really hate me, don't you Gary?"

Anger filled my whole body, but somehow I managed to keep my voice calm. "Look around you Dawn. It's the complete opposite of that."

**No Point of View**

Dawn finally looked around her; like Gary had told her to do. She stood there in complete shock; not believing her eyes. _Why would he do this all for me?_

"Look around you Dawn. It's the complete opposite of that." Gary's voice echoed in her mind.

Her hand slowly made its way to her mouth. Dawn began to cry more than she ever thought was possible. Her knees became as weak as jelly as they gave out, making her crash to the floor. For the first time in her life Dawn finally realized how bad a _real_ heartbreak hurts. Her body laid on the floor, crumpled.

She felt completely guilty about breaking her friend's heart. If Gary didn't hate her before, he certainly did now.

The bluenette stayed like that all night. Crying her eyes out for her best friend, because maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't gotten back together with Ash, she'd be in Gary's arms where she would be truly happy.

*.*

The brunette punched the wall in complete rage.

"I can't believe she took him back! I thought she felt how I was feeling in the past few days. Well obviously I was wrong!"

_Ding-dong!_

Gary looked at the door, wondering if it was her. He quickly opened it, and to his dismay found another girl standing there.

"Leaf, right now is not a good time."

She nodded her head, "It won't be long." Leaf waited for him to reply, but when he said nothing she continued, "I'm sorry for making you choose between us. And it's okay that you picked Dawn, I would have done the same thing."

"Great. Thanks for that." He mumbled, not really caring about this problem in his life.

"Is something wrong Gary?"

He shook his head, trying to put on his best act. "Just tired. Its hard work being this good looking, you know?"

She giggled, "Yeah, totally. I have that same problem myself."

Gary faked smiled, "I can see why."

"Why thank you." Leaf laughed. "But I should be heading out; I just wanted to let you know that was wrong of me. If you ever need anything, I'm here."

"I appreciate it Leaf, thank you." She smiled and waved goodbye as she got into her car.

I closed the door behind her, and made my way to my bedroom. Jumping into bed I turned onto my side and came face to face with a picture.

The picture I took of my grandfather, Professor Oak. It had been a year since he passed, but still Gary had remembered what he said to him.

"**Gary... Be happy. Do whatever it takes to be happy. You deserve that. Everyone does. Follow your heart and chase your dreams. And when... when I'm gone just know that I'm here." Professor Oak said, before he closed his eyes forever.**

Gary sighed, "I did follow my heart, and it got broken." He got up from his bed, and began to pace around his room. _Maybe I just need to forget about all this; about my life here._

The brunette grabbed a few things of his and threw them in a suitcase.

"I'm going back to Kanto."

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Gary more himself, so I hope I did a good job :) <strong>

**Please write a review and keep me inspired :) I`m feeing really good about this story, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! :) **

**Please Review! (:**

**Until next time,**

( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_  
>c(")(")<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating, I planned on it like a week ago but I've distracted by the Olympics! Goodness I love them so much! I hate when they`re over, there`s nothing to watch. If you guys watch them too, feel free to PM me and we can talk about it! Especially if you love Roger Federer; he`s my idol! Anyways, enough of my rambling, let`s begin!**

**I do not own Pokemon, it would be too tough to decide who Dawn ends up with ;)**

**Let`s do this!**

* * *

><p>Gary watched as suitcase after suitcase roll passed him. He had been standing there for 20 minutes before he found his luggage. In a hurry he grabbed his bag and headed out of the airport where his cab waited.<p>

The brunette sighed as he looked out the window. Silent tears began to fall for him eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

_The whole point of going back home to Kanto was to start fresh. It`s a new beginning; something I really need. Everything back in Sinnoh was in the past. And it`s staying there. _

*.*

"Thank you very much. Keep the change." Gary said as he handed the cab driver some money. He grabbed his luggage and watched the cab drive away. The brunette took in a deep breath; smelling the familiar atmosphere. "Man it's good to be home."

"Gary? Is that really you?" The voice caught him by surprise, as he planned on surprising her.

Gary turned around. "The one and only." His eyes set on his old friend who he hadn't seen in a while. "Dora it's so good to see you!"

She gave a warm hearted smile, "It's been too long Gary Oak."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "Way too long." He made his way to her and gave her a long hug. "I was planning on surprising you." They both pulled away.

"Well I'm surprised to see you. I haven't seen you in person for what, six years?"

"Yeah, something like that. But hey, I'm here now."

Dora giggled, "I see that."

"By the way, why are you here?" Gary asked. You never really explained that over video chat."

"Oh right! I'll be happy to explain over a cup of coffee."

Gary smiled; the first real smile in a couple days. "Sounds great."

Dora took one of Gary's bags and opened the door to her house. They put down the bags as Dora made her way over to the kettle to boil water for coffee.

*When they were on Sayda Island together researching Pokémon at the lab they had become very close. They worked together for two years before Gary left. He had heard about the new Pokémon that had been discovered in the Sinnoh region and decided to check it out. Although he hated to leave everyone at the lab, this was his chance to finally prove himself to his grandfather. *

"Why did you leave the lab Dora?"

Dora sighed, "When you left I was envious. You were going after your dream and moving forward. I felt – empty. Like something was missing. I stuck around for a few months after you left, but the feeling became overwhelming. Don't get me wrong, I love the lab. I love the Pokémon and researching them. But whenever you would call and talk about your adventures it made me feel like I was stuck."

"I'm so sorry Dora! I was just calling to check in on you, I didn't mean to make you feel-" Dora cut off Gary.

"No! It wasn't your fault! If anything you saved me. I saw you out there, you were happier than ever. And I felt stuck. I wasn't happy anymore, I wanted to go out and do more than what was at the lab. So I moved to Pallet to study with your grandfather, before he passed. It was great; everything I wanted. Now that his lab is mine, I've done more than I've ever dreamed of. I can't thank you enough for giving it to me."

He looked down at the drink in his hands. "Don't worry about it. No one deserves it more than you. Besides, if it helps you to chase your dreams, I would do anything."

She gave a small smile, "I got the feeling you would visit soon. But I expected to see this 'Dawn' with you." Dora teased.

Gary tried his best to hold back tears. "No, that didn't really work out."

Dora put her hand on Gary's arm, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I can't handle it." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

She nodded her head, "So where are you staying?"

"Well I can't really go home, since it isn't mine anymore."

"Oh yeah, your mom sold the house didn't she?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, after Professor Oak died she needed a way out of the house. And since I was staying in Sinnoh she didn't expect me to ever come back. So she sold the house and moved to Unova."

"You can stay here." Dora offered.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to stay at the lab if you don't mind." He protested.

"Gary really, it's no trouble."

"Thanks Dora, but I think I want to stay with the Pokémon for a while, clear my head a little bit."

Dora sighed, but agreed.

"How long do you plan on staying in Kanto anyways?"

Gary shrugged, "I don't know. But I can't go back to Sinnoh yet."

"Well I guess that's good for me, I've missed you." Dora said, blushing.

"Same here. Besides, it's nice to be home."

*.*

_Ding-Dong _

"Give me a minute!" Dawn shouted.

She sighed as her Poketch once again told her that the number she was trying to reach wasn't available. Dawn felt her heart sink as she realized that he wasn't going answer her.

The bluenette made her way over to the door, to see a smiling May. The two girls had made up after their argument a few days ago.

May walked around Dawn and entered her apartment. The brunette looked at her best friend with sympathy; she knew this face. It was the face Dawn would have whenever she tried to reach Gary. "Still no answer?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. May I've called him 78 times in the past two days. He isn't going to answer."

May felt bad for her. She knew how much Dawn was hurting. "What did Ash say about it?"

"Not much. I mean, he's here for me but I don't think he understands how much I'm hurting. I don't blame him though; I'm putting on a brave face."

"Dawn... have you even seen Gary since that night?" May asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

May shrugged, "I went by his house today to tell him about my wedding. It's already in 3 weeks, so I really needed to tell him. But when I got there, no one was there."

"Okay...? I don't see why that's so odd." A puzzled Dawn said.

"Well... usually that wouldn't be odd. But Drew talked to him on video chat..."

Frustrated, Dawn shouted, "Get on with it May!"

"Dawn... Gary is in Kanto."

*.*

Gary sighed. 78 missed calls and a full mailbox. "Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Are you okay Gary?" The brunette turned his head to see Dora standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom, where he was staying that night.

"I think I'm ready to talk about it."

Dora nodded and quickly sat down on the bed next to him. Gary poured his heart out to her; every feeling, every memory, every second they had spent together he told her. When he was done he had his head lying on Dora's shoulder bawling his eyes out.

Dora sat there, shocked. She knew Gary wasn't as strong as he pretended to be when they worked together but she never expected that a girl could do this to him. Dora could tell his heart was completely smashed- into a million pieces.

"Are you ever going to answer her calls?"

Gary shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I'm not ready. I just need to give my heart for now."

"But for how long? You can't just run away from it all."

The brunette looked down at the floor. "I have to see her soon."

"You're going to fight for her?" Dora smiled.

"No." He replied quickly. "I have to go to May's wedding. Drew called me today in the cab and invited me to go. I love Drew, I can't miss this. Besides, I'm the best man."

"Maybe it's a good thing' being able to see her."

"Dora, I honestly don't know what to do."

*.*

"Please say something." May begged a shocked Dawn.

"S-say what M-May? H-he left." The bluenette stuttered.

"Not for good. Besides do you blame him? He needs some time to think about it everything and to heal."

Dawn nodded. "Is he...Is he coming?"

"He's Drew's best man."

Dawn gave a small smile, "That means I can see him."

"Yeah you can." May replied. "But for now, give him some time Dawn."

She slowly nodded, "I know, but I just miss him so much."

"You and Gary are going to work things out, I mean come on. It's you and Gary."

Dawn smiled again. "We're great together."

May's eyebrows went up, "You think you could have feelings for him?"

Dawn sat there; thinking about it. "I think..."

She was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door. "That's Ash." The brunette was very disappointed that she would have to wait for Dawn to answer but stood up along with Dawn.

"We'll talk later." May said, as she opened the door to a smiling Ash. "Hey Ash." In return she got a nod in her direction. Ash moved around May and gave Dawn a hug.

"Well isn't someone looking better today?" Ash smiled, happy his girlfriend wasn't obsessing over Gary anymore.

In a shaky voice she replied, "No need to worry. I'm fine."

"Yeah! That's my girl. Gary isn't worth anything. Don't worry babe, I'm better than he is." He smirked.

May crunched her nose in disgust at the scene in front of her. _Ash is definitely __not__ better than Gary._ The brunette turned on her heels and headed out of the apartment building.

*.*

Gary stared at the Pokemon playing all around him. Igglypuff and pichu were chasing each other around while Infernape and Garchomp picked berries to eat. Many other Pokemon were around freely, as happy as they could be.

The brunette was truly envious of them. They got to run around and play with each other and be free. They were free from any emotion or pain and were just happy.

Gary's thoughts were interrupted by his Umbreon rubbing her head on his leg. He looked down and smiled as he scratched her head. "I'll be okay, don't worry." Gary looked around at all the Pokemon. "Just being here makes me feel better, like for a few minutes I can escape the real world."

"I feel that way too." He turned around and saw Dora standing there, watching the Pokemon.

"What are you doing here Dora? I thought you were researching some fossils?"

"You have a call."

"Who is it?" He asked.

Dora smiled, "Drew."

* * *

><p>Gary clicked the accept button and was greeted by the green-haired boy.<p>

"Hey there buddy." Gary said.

Drew waved, "Hey!"

"What do you need?"

Drew laughed, "You make me sound like a leech, just sucking the life out of you." Gary joined in on his laughter. "I just wanted you to know I booked a flight in 2 weeks to Hoenn. A limo will pick you up and take you to LaRousse City."

"A limo? Way to go all out on me Drew." Gary teased.

Drew flipped his hair, and smirked. "Anything for my best man." The two shared another laugh before Drew continued. "How are you doing man? May told me everything."

Gary sighed, "Not good. I mean being back home and being with the Pokémon helps, but nothing can take my mind off of her. It's bad dude."

"Yeah I get that." Drew nodded. "But it's really tearing her up man, she's really broken."

"She has Ash." He simply stated.

Drew sighed. "Come on Gary, we both know he's no competition. You're Gary Oak."

This time it was Gary's turn to smirk, "You bet your ass I am. But it doesn't change the fact that Ash has Dawn in his arms."

"I know." The green-haired boy looked behind him. With an annoyed face he said, "I've got to go May is freaking out. I'll talk to you soon alright?"

Gary nodded, "Yeah, tell May I say hi! See you soon bro."

The brunette clicked the end button and smiled to himself.

"I'm Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum does not stand a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how'd you like it? I had the next few chapters planned out, but I decided to change it up a bit. By the way Dora was in one of the chronicles. She and Gary really did work together on Sayda Island researching Pokémon fossils. Please leave a review! By the way, let's all root on Federer to win the Gold for singles in tennis! ;) He's my boy ;) I really need sleep. PLEASE REVIEW : D<strong>

**( . .) _*~.Blademon.~*_  
>c(")(")<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Time To Start Packing

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. GUYS I KNOW I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER. I AM SO SO SO SORRY. WHY AM I SO EXCITED? BECAUSE IT IS THE LAST DAY OF JERSEY SHORE, EXTREMELY SAD RIGHT NOW. I WORKED REALLY HARD, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

**Let's do this~**

**I do not own Pokémon. **

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed as she checked her phone again. To her disappointment, he still had not called back. She knew May was right when she told her to give him space, but it was just too hard for Dawn. After Ash had left an hour ago she had been trying to distract herself by baking desserts. To her dismay, it didn't work as she continued to check her phone constantly.<p>

The bluenette had called May over five minutes ago to help her pick out some flowers for her wedding, since that was the last thing on her list to do. The brunette had her dress already picked out, along with her food trays.

Dawn was looking forward to May's wedding even more than her brunette friend was. Gary's face kept popping up in her mind and no matter what she did she could not shake him. She knew that he was a special friend, but she never thought she would feel this way about him. Ever since their fight she felt more broken than ever; even worse than when she found out Ash had been cheating on her.

"Why do I feel this way?" She wondered out loud, to herself.

"Because you're in love with him Dawn." A voice came from behind, which caused Dawn to jump from surprise. May stood in her kitchen doorway with her arms crossed.

"May how on earth did you get in?" Dawn gasped.

The brunette gave her a mysterious look, "I have my ways."

Dawn rolled her eyes and gave her friend a light push on the shoulder, "You're a dork."

"You still haven't denied it you know."

The bluenette raised a brow, "Denied what?"

"Your love for Gary. I mean come on Dawn, it's not rocket science. You haven't even mentioned Ash since you have gotten back together. It's been Gary this, Gary that. So just admit that you love him."

Dawn stared at the brunette for a while. Her mouth opened to tell May she had it all wrong, but something stopped her. For some reason those words would not come out of her mouth. Instead she said, "I think I do."

~.~

Gary stretched his arms up over his head to try to wake himself up a little bit. He had just woken up and could already smell the freshly cooked bacon along with a pot of coffee. The brunette had to stop himself from drooling, because he had not had bacon in months.

He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Dora sitting at the dining room table with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Gary made his way to a seat beside her where a plate of eggs and bacon were placed.

Dora was the first to make conversation. "How did you sleep? Feeling any better?"

"I was wishing more than ever she was there yesterday with me." Gary sighed, "I know I should just let her go, but there's just something about her. I miss her so much." A single tear fell from the brunette's eyes as he quickly wiped it away.

Dora nodded her head, "I get that. Don't give up just yet. I have a really good feeling about this Gary."

"I hope you're right." He managed to say between bites of his breakfast. The brunette took the last bite of his food and rinsed off his plate. "Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious. I'm going to go to the lab for the day, hopefully it will help. See you later Dora!"

He put on his black jacket along with his scarf that lay over his shoulders beneath the collar of his jacket. Gary headed out of Dora's house and walked on the sidewalks to the lab. The brunette stuffed his hands his pocket, attempting to keep warm in the cool breeze that Kanto had to offer. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out. Gary saw that he had a new voicemail, but he just shook his head and stuffed it back in his pocket. He could not deal with it right now.

The brunette did not even have to listen to it to know it was Dawn. "I miss her..." He said to the open atmosphere.

Gary shoved his key into the door to the lab. He went out back to the Pokémon to find them already awake and playing together. A smile formed on his face and he got a sense of feeling lighter than he had been. The brunette opened the gate which leads to the group of Pokémon. He set down their food bowls and poured in the food he had made earlier for them.

Once all the Pokémon were fed and happy, Gary made his way to his office. "Thank Arceus Dora kept my office after all these years." The brunette began to spin on his chair, laughing to himself; just being back in his Grandpa's lab made him feel better. Like somehow he was still here with Gary and that helped to keep him together.

He stopped spinning to face the screen behind his desk. Gary decided it would be a good idea to call Drew, someone who had always helped him through hard times. Besides that he just really missed his grasshead. The brunette clicked the 'call' button and waited for him to pick up.

Shortly after he called Gary was face-to-face with the familiar face. "Well doesn't someone look beautiful today?"

Drew flipped his head and gave one of his famous smirks, "Of course. Can't blame me for trying to impress you, there's just so many girls around you."

"Shut up Drew." Gary rolled his eyes at his bestfriend's comment.

Drew held his hands up in surrender, "First Leaf, then Dawn, now Dora? Damn boy, you need to slow your roll."

"It's only Dawn grasshead. Well, you too." The brunette gave a wink. He watched as Drew laughed and blew a kiss to him.

"I miss you dude. It sucks not having you here before the wedding."

Gary looked to the floor, feeling guilty about leaving his friend in the most important part of his life. "I am really sorry for that man. I just need another week here first. The lab is helping me in ways I never thought were possible. It feels good to be back here, almost like I never left."

The green haired boy nodded, "I know what you mean. So don't worry about leaving me. I totally understand, I just need you for me wedding."

"Change my flight to this weekend and I promise I'll be on the plane. I'm going to help you with this; I've got to be there for you like you've been for me."

"Not to get all gushy, but thanks man! Means a lot to me, but Dawn is going to be helping too..." He trailed off.

Gary's lips straightened into a tight line. "I know, but it's only for a week or so... I can handle it."

"Thanks bro. See you in a week then!" Drew smiled.

Gary gave him a thumbs up, "Anything for you grasshead." Before Drew could yell at Gary for calling him grasshead, he ended the call.

~.~

May continued to just sit on Dawn's couch as she watched her friend walk back and forth in front of her.

"Dawn are you okay?" She hesitatingly asked. The last thing she wanted to do was take her friend out of concentrated thinking, but she was worried.

Dawn stared at the brunette, "I'm in love with Gary. How could I have not seen it before? It's always been Gary. May I'm an idiot! He was about to admit his feelings for me and I just shot him down. Arceus I made a mistake!"

"Dawn it's not too late. I've seen the way that boy looks at you and trust me when I say he loves you more than anything. He always has." May got up and gave her bluenette friend a comforting hug. "I love you Dawn Berlitz."

Dawn returned the hug, "And I love you May Maple. Thank you for everything you've done."

"So what are you going to do about Ash?"

Dawn giggled, "Something I should of done a long time ago.

Gary took his last piece of clothing out of the drawer and stuffed it into his suitcase. He had woken up early that morning to be on time for his flight. A week had passed already and like he had promised Drew, he was flying out to Hoenn to be there for him. Everyone else who were helping May and Drew with their big day had flown out there yesterday, which included Dawn.

"I can't believe it's been a week already; it flew by." Dora said as she stood crossed arm in the doorway of the room Gary had been staying with. "I'm just glad you decided to stay here and not in the lab. That would have been uncomfortable."

Gary gave a light laugh, "Yeah and it's just been nice seeing you again."

"I know, just promise it won't take you years to visit again." She teased.

The brunette lifted his bag from the bed and set it on the floor. He pulled out the handle and grabbed his carry-on bag. Gary threw it over his shoulder and looked around the room to make sure he didn't miss anything before turning to Dora. "I promise I won't. I'm going to miss you." He pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you for letting me stay, you really helped."

The blunette nodded, "Anytime Gary. My home is always open for you, so remember that. Don't worry you dork, I'm going to miss you too." Dora reached out and nuzzled the brunette's hair, causing him to squeal.

"Not the hair!"

Dora held her hands in surrender and laughed, "Let me help you with your bags."

They both made their way to her front door and a slight pain occurred inside of Gary. "I'll see you soon Dora."

Dora smiled, although a single tear fell from her red eyes. "I hope."

"You know you will. Call me anytime!" Gary smiled, which caused a smile to form on Dora's face.

The bluenette gave him a thumbs up, "Will do. I expect an invite to Dawn and yours wedding." Giving him a wink, she wrapped her arms around him to give him a goodbye hug.

"Goodbye Dora." Gary gave her a little wave as he shut the door behind him, realizing it was time to get back to the old world.

He would miss Kanto, but he knew he would be back soon. Besides, he missed May, Drew, Paul and most of all, Dawn.

Gary looked out the small oval window to see a bunch of clouds filling the view. He reached into his bag and pulled out his headphones and put on some music to help pass time. The brunette was too excited to see a certain someone, which only caused the plane ride to feel even longer than it actually was.

~.~

Dawn smoothed out her dress one more time as she nervously checked herself over in the mirror.

"You look great. You've already changed six times." May commented.

Dawn bit her lip, "I want to look perfect. I get to see him today you know."

"I know. You've told me many of times. Plus, you have counted down the days since you found out he was coming a week earlier."

"I'm sorry May. This just means a lot. Now is my chance to get him back, even though I don't deserve him." The bluenette whispered that last part until it was barely heard.

"He loves you more than anything Dawn. I talked him to last night; he was really excited to see you." Drew encouraged her. "I know you feel awful about hurting him, but I know that if you truly love him him and want to be with him, the past won't matter."

Dawn nodded, wanting to believe his words. "I just hope you're right Drew."

"I'm _always_ right. I'm Drew Shu." He smirked, making May smile.

"Oh Drew. Still so cocky I see? You're still the man I fell in love with." A voice came from the doorway. All their heads snapped up to see the familiar face of Gary Oak.

Drew and Gary's eyes meant and they ran up to each other and gave a tight 'man' hug.

"GARY I'VE MISSED YOU BABY." Drew squealed.

May giggled in amusement and replied to Dawn. "Why I want to marry that man his beyond my understanding."

But Dawn was not listening to her brunette friend; instead her eyes were glued to the man standing in front of her. It was not like the other times she had seen Gary; this time it was different. She suddenly felt all tingling and her body was shaking; she was nervous.

Gary gave May a short but sweet hug. Then his eyes finally found Dawn's and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Drew broke the silence.

"May and I have to go get something ... from somewhere... okay bye!" Drew and May rushed out the room to give Gary and Dawn some privacy.

They stood there just staring at each other for over a minute, trying to find the words to say to each other. They both were overjoyed to see one another.

"Hi Gary." Dawn managed to say.

Gary continued to stare from her outstanding beauty, but said, "Dawn.. hi."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS IT FOR NOW. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON. I'M VERY UPSET BECAUSE TODAY IS THE LAST JERZDAY. GOING TO MISS JERSEY SHORE 3 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS <strong>** 3**

**Blademon ~ 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone are the Days

**Sorry for the late update.. I just wanted this chapter to be perfect. So guys I'm actually really upset because the next chapter will be the last one for this story. I'm going to miss writing this story SO SO SO SO much! I hope you'll keep up to date with me and my stories, so don't forget to follow :) I love all my readers, so thank you a bunch. **

**Let's do this!**

**I do not own Pokemon. **

The room fell silent again, as they both tried to find the right words to say.

Surprisingly, it was Dawn to break the soundless atmosphere. "I'm sorry." She was going to continue, but was interrupted by the brunette.

"Don't worry about it. It's my mistake, I should of known better than to ambush you; especially at such a hard time in your life. You're with Ash; and I'm really happy for you."

Dawn put her hands up to protest, "That's the thing Gary-"

But once again, she was interrupted by him. "It's okay Dawn, I get it."

"You don't understand, I'm not with him anymore."

To say he was shocked was an understatement, as his eyes widen. "Y-you're not?" In response, Dawn shook her head. "Drew never said anything..when? Why?"

"A week ago actually.. I realized something."

Gary's heart was beating faster than he thought was possible. He was speechless, and overjoyed. _Is this what I think it is? Please, please don't let this be a dream._

"What was the reason Dawn?" He whispered.

"You."

Time seemed to stop, as the two stared into each other's eyes. The brunette did not say anything; as no words seemed to leave his lips. The feeling that had taken over Gary could not be described. How could someone comprehend the feeling, if they themselves haven't experienced it? He was in compete disbelief, and he began to wonder how someone so perfect could want him.

Gary's whole body was shaking; he didn't want to say anything. This moment was more than he had ever imagined, and he didn't want to say something stupid and mess it up.

"Gary..." Dawn started, "I know I did wrong; I made a huge mistake. I'm totally aware of that. I was just blinded by Ash.. I don't even know why." The bluenette looked at him, like she just realized something. "It's always been you Gary. How can I possibly ever think anything different?"

"Shut up."

Dawn looked shocked, and more importantly, hurt. "W-what?"

Grabbing her waist, and leaning in so close that she could feel his breath on her lips he whispered, "just shut up and kiss me."

All the tension that had built up between the two friends in the past years finally were released as their lips graced each other.

"Dawn.. Dawn!" May's voice suddenly brought her back to reality. That's when Dawn realised it had all been just a dream.

She smiled sheepish at her friends that were standing in front of her. "I was just thinking about something."

May rolled her eyes, "Gary I presume?"

"Back off Dawn." The brunette's fiancée warned.

Dawn looked at the door, again. "When did you say he would be here Drew?"

He just laughed at her question and then rubbed her back in circular motions. "He should be here any second. So just relax; I know he's really excited to see you."

She nodded her head, "Did you tell him about Ash?"

"No I didn't. I thought maybe it would be better coming from you." Drew scratched the back of his head.

Dawn gave him a small smile, "thanks; I think that it will be better too."

"It'll all be okay. You guys are destined to be together. That man loves you more than you'll ever know."

May nodded in agreement, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he is right."

"I'm _always_ right. I'm Drew Shu." He smirked, making May smile.

"Oh Drew. Still so cocky I see? You're still the man I fell in love with." A voice came from the doorway. All their heads snapped up to see the familiar face of Gary Oak.

Drew and Gary's eyes meant and they ran up to each other and gave a tight 'man' hug.

"GARY I'VE MISSED YOU BABY." Drew squealed.

May giggled in amusement and said to Dawn. "Why I want to marry that man his beyond my understanding."

Gary gave May a short but sweet hug. Then his eyes finally found Dawn's and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Drew broke the silence.

"May and I have to go get something ... from somewhere... okay bye!" Drew and May rushed out the room to give Gary and Dawn some privacy.

"Wow, déjà much?" She said aloud, to herself.

Gary gave her a weird look, "what?"

"I just.. this has already happened... never mind." She mumbled.

Gary gave a chuckle, making her heart skip a beat. "You look nice."

"Thank you." The two stared at the floor, standing in the silence.

Dawn decided she had the most to say, so she tried to catch him up on the events that occurred while he was gone. "Gary.. the night you left-"

"Don't bother." The brunette cut in, "we're here for May and Drew. I know you're with Ash, and that's okay." She tried to protest, but he put his hand up to stop her. "That night was a mistake. My mind was just everywhere; don't stress about it. I'm just fine."

By now Dawn was just left standing there, not even trying to explain. It was too late.

Seeing the expression the bluenette was wearing, he decided to continue, "look, we obviously have a lot to talk about. But we have a lot of work to do for their wedding. Once this week is over we can discuss it. For now though.. I think it's better to just avoid the topic."

Dawn tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes, but she failed. "So, basically just avoid each other all together. That's what you're saying."

"Dawn.. it's not like that."

This time she held up her hand to stop him. "No need to worry." She headed toward the door when she stopped. "You know.. I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving, again."

Hearing those words caused anger to fill Gary's body. Throwing his arms up in the air, he screamed "Why the hell am I so stupid?"

Not being in control, the brunette punched one of the walls surrounding him. It left no hole, but he immediately felt the pain it caused him.

"Damnit!"

*.*

The days passed on, and still neither Dawn nor Gary were speaking to each other. They both were missing each other immensely, but they were too scared to say anything.

Dawn threw on her purple sweater, and laid down on her bed. May jumped on too, landing right in front of her.

"Still nothing?"

The bluenette shook her head, "Nothing. I feel so bad."

"It'll be okay Dawn." May assured her.

"I'm sorry May! I'm such a bad friend! You're _wedding _is tomorrow; it's finally here! I can't believe it."

May laughed, "I know! It's insane how time just flew by. I mean I'm going to be married tomorrow! Dawn this is it." The maid of honor felt the change of mood instantly. "My life is changing tomorrow."

The bluenette rubbed her best friend's back in small circles. "Yeah it's going to change; you get to spend the rest of your life with Drew, someone who loves you more than the world. Not many people get that."

"I'm the luckiest person ever." May smiled, "But so are you. Are you forgetting about Gary?"

Dawn frowned, "He's not mine, and I'm not sure he ever will be."

"I'm telling you this because I love you; get your head out of your ass. That boy would give his life for you without hesitation. Gary has always loved you, and I'm surprised it took you so long to find out. I mean it wasn't that hard to figure out. Your love for each other is something that doesn't come around more than once. Don't let him go."

"I love you May Maple, you know that?"

"I love you more Dawn Berlitz."

They both shared a laugh, "I can't believe we made it. After all the fights and heartbreaks we've been through, here we are."

May nodded, "I know. We dreamed about it for so long, and it's finally time. I don't think I could of survived without you beside me Dawn. Thank you for everything."

"I would do anything for you. And thank you May. These past few weeks have been terrible for me, and you've been there every step of the way."

"I'm here Dawn, and I'm not leaving you."

*.*

"How are you feeling?" Gary asked Drew, his best friend since childhood. In response he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a little nervous, but I know it's going to be the best day of my life. What about you? Seeing Dawn everyday sure hasn't been easy."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah it hasn't. Every time I see her I just want to hold on to her, and never let her go. But I know I can't, so it just makes it all hard."

Drew looked at the floor, obviously avoiding eye contact with Gary. He fiddled with his hands and began to shake his legs. "Funny thing dude.."

Instantly Gary's head shot up, looking at Drew to continue.

"Dawn was going to tell you for herself, but you never really gave her the chance. She dumped Ash. Like a cold hard dumping."

Gary's eyes widened in surprise. _Why would she do that?_ But before he even asked Drew, he was already explaining.

"Not long after you left she realized how much she missed you, and how her life seemed - _empty_. So she decided that she didn't want to live without you, and that included her dumping him. All she ever wanted was you."

It took Gary a few seconds to process that all in his head. "You mean.. she has feelings for me?"

"Gary it's more than just simple feelings. This girl is head over heels for you."

The brunette stood up, "I need to see her now." Drew grabbed a hold of his shoulder to stop him from leaving."Why are you stopping me? Drew she _loves _me back!"

The green haired boy smiled, "I know man. But it isn't the time."

Although Gary hesitated he finally sat back down. "Sorry, it's your day. I just can't believe the girl I've been in love with since I first saw her, loves me. It's so insane Drew."

"I know how much you love her, and that's why I don't want you to do it now. Not because of my wedding, but because it needs to be _perfect_. Both of you deserve that."

The brunette jumped up and hugged his friend. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm so happy you found someone to spend the rest of your life with. But you're going to miss out on all this." Gary laughed, pointing to himself. Drew joined in, and gave his best man a high five.

"I know this is going to sound completely foolish, but I do love you dude."

"You know your my brother for life." Gary stared at the floor for a few seconds before saying, "I know that these days will be the ones we remember forever, but sometimes I miss being a teenager. I just feel so nostalgic lately. I think just knowing that life keeps moving on; even if we aren't prepared. Life is too short, and I just realized that."

The green haired boy nodded, "I know. That's why you need to make every second count. So let's discuss your plan to get Dawn."

"I don't need a plan." Gary protested, which caused a confused look to appear on Drew's face. Seeing this the brunette explained, "Everything will come naturally, I know it. Besides, I'm Gary Oak. Who doesn't want this beautiful face?"

"Time may have passed, but you are exactly the same Gary. And I'm so grateful for that."

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO MISS THIS STORY SO SO SO MUCH. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, AND LOOK FOR AN UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW GUYSSS :)**


	8. Chapter 8: One Day

**Last chapter.. I finally finished a fanfiction... I know it took me a while to get this done. But I've been putting it off because I really didn't want this story to end.. also because I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I do not own Pokémon.**

**Let's do this one last time!**

* * *

><p>May ran her hands over her white dress one more time. She smiled with content in the mirror, turning towards the figure beside her. "I can't believe today is the big day. Dawn I'm getting married!"<p>

In response the bluenette smiled back at her. "You look so beautiful May." She could feel her throat closing, and she tried her best to keep the tears that were forming from coming out. To Dawn's dismay, she failed.

Her best friend for years put her hands up to stop her. "No. Don't you dare start crying Berlitz, because then I'm going to start."

The bluenette nodded her head, and fanned the air over her eyes. "You're right; I'm sorry." She put her hands over her mouth. "But you just look so beautiful."

"I have to agree with her." The familiar voice came from behind them, as the two girls turned around. Gary was staring at May, but secretly watching Dawn as well. She was May's maid of honour, so she was in a knee-length, light pink dress, that began to flare above her belly button. There was a strip of white fabric at that very spot as well. The bluenette had her down, in loose curls.

_I've never seen her look more beautiful,_ he thought.

This time he looked directly at Dawn. "That goes for you as well Ms. Berlitz."

"Thank you." They said in unison, but Dawn's was more of a whisper.

"I actually need your help with something, you mind me stealing her for just a minute May?"

The brunette looked at her best friend and smiled. "Go ahead Dawn, I'm fine. My mom just called to let me know she just got here anyways." She pulled the bluenette in for one last hug before the wedding, and pushed her gently towards Gary.

Dawn looked back at May before she left. "I'm here for you, if you need."

Dawn looked to the side, watching people begin taking their seats on the chairs outdoors, where they waited for the ceremony to begin. "I heard you broke up with Ash."

This caught her attention, as she turned her head to look at him. "Who told you?"

"Drew." He replied.

Dawn nodded her head. "He wasn't the right one for me. It just sucks that it took me so long to figure that out. "

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." The brunette smirked. Dawn laughed, and softly pushed his right shoulder.

He just looked down at her and smiled. It felt so good to just be near her, to be able to look her in the eyes. _Those beautiful blue eyes._

"Remember the night before I left?"

Dawn nodded, and gave a sad look. Of course she had remembered; it was the night that everything had gone wrong. It was the night when she screwed up the two most important relationships to her, May and Gary's. "It's all I think about."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you think about?" He leaned in a little bit so he could hear her better. Also, he just liked to be close to her.

Dawn's breathing stopped as she realized how close his face was to hers. If she would learn in a tiny bit more they could be kissing. She could be kissing Gary Oak. The man Dawn had realized she loves more than she ever thought would be possible.

"What you were going to say. What you were going to _do_. What would of happened if I didn't take Ash back. You know, just stuff like that."

"You want to know what I was going to tell you?"

The bluenette nodded eagerly; ever since that night she was curious. Of course she knew that he was going to confess his feelings, but it was _how_ he would do it.

Gary smiled shyly, and whispered. "It was how I feel about you. But you know, I could show you better than I can tell you." Dawn smiled in return, and Gary cupped her face in his right hand. The brunette began to lean in even more, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He twirled around to be staring face to face with Solidad, another one of May's bridesmaids.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're starting really soon. Everyone needs to be in their places."

Dawn smiled politely, although she was very disappointed. "We're right behind you!"

Gary gave a stiff smile, obviously upset about their moment being ruined. The two "friends" walked to their places, their shoulders never separating.

"Ready?" Gary asked me. I looked directly up at him and nodded. I grabbed onto his arm with one hand, and a bouquet in the other. As we slowly walked down the aisle I looked straight at Drew, who was smiling at the both of us. As we neared the end, he even gave me a wink. My face was bright red, I was just sure of it.

As I walked up to my spot, I kept my eyes of Gary, realizing how good he actually looked today. Even though he was in a plain suit, the blue shirt he wore underneath really popped, and made his eyes stand out. I couldn't help but to think how well that blue matched my hair.

My thoughts were stopped when I heard the music play, and saw everyone stand up. I looked directly at May Maple, my best friend, smiling from ear to ear with her dad right by her side. My attention wasn't focused on May as much as it was on Drew. I loved to look at the groom and see his reaction to his soon-to-be wife.

I could see the green-haired man holding back his tears as he watched the brunette walk towards him. When she was close enough to him, he took her hand in his and whispered "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Without realizing I looked at Gary, who just mouthed to me "One day." I gave him a confused look, to which he just smiled and gave his attention back to the bride and groom.

Did he mean that one day we'll be married to each other? Or am I just over thinking this? I got back to reality just in time for Drew's vow.

Drew looked at May, a way I've seen her look at him. "May Maple I love you more than anything. From the first time we met I knew I needed you, and from there I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even though you didn't like me much." He gave a chuckle, followed my many of their close friends joining in, remembering how May had slapped him the first time he tried to kiss her. "That didn't stop me, and nothing could of. You made me work hard as hell to get you, and it was definitely worth it. Each and every rose I have given you from that time and until now had been just one way of showing my love for you. May, you make me the best man that I can possibly be, and I am so grateful for you. Losing you would be worse than death. I love you May Maple, now and always."

I could feel the tears falling down my face, and I didn't care. Their love for each other was something that is once in a million. The way they cared for each other was such an amazing thing to have. I found myself once again staring at Gary, whose eyes were red and swollen. He had definitely been crying too.

"May Maple, do you take this man, Drew Shu, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The brunette smiled, "I do."

"Drew Shu, do you take this woman, May Maple, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He matched her smile and said, "I do."

I stood with a drink in my hand at the reception, watching May and Drew share their first dance as a married couple. After the ceremony I had to redo my makeup because my tears had ruined it, which meant I didn't get the chance to finish my "talk" with Gary. The song came to a stop, and the couple kissed, getting many cheers from the crowd. I heard laughter beside me, and I looked to see none other than Gary Oak.

"People go crazy for a kiss, eh?"

I just looked at him, amazed by his beauty. The way the lightening was hitting his face made him look like an angel. So beautiful, and innocent. "I guess so." We stood there as another slow song came on, and other couples began to join in.

Gary looked at me. "Care to dance?" He held his hand out for me, which I gladly took. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Gary's hands wrapped around my waist, and mine went around his neck. I rested my head on his chest. Even in heels he was still quite a bit taller than me.

"You look beautiful today, just so you know."

I smiled into his chest. "You already told me that. But you look very handsome in that suit, just so you know."

I felt his chest vibrate, which meant he had laughed. "I just thought I would tell you again." This time I pulled away from him, looked him directly in the eyes and smiled.

"I rather you tell me what you meant today at the ceremony."

He gave a confused look. "What did I say?"

"One day."

This time, it was he smiled. "I meant that one day it will be us. You and me getting married."

My body completely stopped, and my legs began to feel very weak. "Is that what you want?" Before he could answer Drew was tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I take it from here?" Gary hesitantly nodded his head, before he let go of me. The brunette leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I could feel my face heating up as I watched him make his way to the bride.

Drew took Gary's place, as we wrapped our arms around each other. "So, what happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing since you interrupted our moment." Once I saw the regretful look on his face I gave him a teasing smile.

"I'm so sorry! May and I were just so anxious to know what was going on; we couldn't wait any longer!" He replied.

"Don't worry, the night is still young right?" Drew chuckled. "How's it feel to be a married man?" I asked.

My green haired friend smiled from ear to ear. "It's the most amazing thing ever. I know it's only been a few hours, but I couldn't picture a better way to spend my life, than with May."

I nodded, totally understanding what he meant. All I wanted to spend the night doing was kissing Gary, and then maybe going home and cuddling while watching a movie. That would be the best way to spend the rest of night, maybe even the rest of my life; just Gary and I.

"You guys are perfect for each other Drew."

Gary looked backwards to Gary, and then me. "So are you guys."

For the rest of the night I didn't get the chance to finish my conversation with Gary, but instead we just kept sneaking peeks at each other. I spent the rest of the night making sure everything was going right, and everyone was having a good time. But now that the reception was over, I was giving May and Drew one last hug as they both got in their limo out front.

I watched as they drove away, off to their honeymoon and the rest of their lives.

I picked up the last centerpiece off a table, and handed it over to the flower store we ordered them from. I stayed behind later than everyone else to help clean up the decorations. There were a few other people helping too, most of them the bridesmaids.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, and then wiped my hands on my shirt. I was wearing an old shirt that showed a bit of my stomach, and gym shorts. I yawned, and stretched my hands over my head.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist, and immediately I knew who it was. I rested my head back, laying on his chest, as my hands fell on top of his. I felt him kiss the back of my head, which is when I finally turned around to look at him.

"Finally we're not interrupted." He joked.

I felt myself cheerfully smiling. "It feels nice." I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he pulled me in tightly for a hug. "So about the conversation we never got to finish. . ."

Gary kissed the tip of my nose and looked to both sides of us. "Okay good, so we're clear. I don't see anyone that can interrupt us, seeing as how everyone left. " I just giggled in response, which made him continue. "I've been wanting to tell you this since we first met. But this isn't the right place." He let go of me, so I removed my hands from him. Gary reached for my hand, and held on to it.

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

Gary's hands were over my eyes, so I couldn't see him, but I could feel him. He was behind me, and his body was pressed up against me. I could feel his breath on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Ready? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . ." He removed his hands, and my jaw immediately dropped at the view in front of me.

We were by the lake on route 144 by the Meteor Waterfall. The grass beside the water was filled with rose pedals, and a plaid blanket. On the blanket was 4 candles on each corner, and a picnic basket. I could feel my eyes start to swell up, as tear by tear fell down my face.

I turned around to look at Gary, who was watching me with a smile. At the moment, so many feelings and thoughts were floating around in my head, that there was only one thing I could manage to say. "I love you!" I blurted out.

His smile quickly turned into a frown as he whined. "Dawn that's not fair! I had this whole speech I prepared! I was going to say it first!" I just laughed at him, as I pressed my lips to his. I immediately felt the spark that occurred, along with chills. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as mine intertwined in his hair. Gary deepened the kiss, and I could feel myself melting in his embrace.

He pulled away for a few seconds, and hoarsely whispered, "I love you too." With that, he pulled me back into him, and I felt the time slipping away.

This is what I had really wanted. This is what we both waited years for, whether we knew it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it.. I finally finished. This is also my first finished fanfiction on here.. wow. I'm extremely upset. I hope that I get to hear from you guys soon, because I'm sure I'll be posting another story when I get the chance. So thank you to everyone, each and every review meant so much to me, and I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I hope I ended it in a way that you all like. I now switched the story to complete.. but I promise I will be back! Feel free to PM for new story ideas, or just to talk :) Please leave one last review for this story.. thank you all :)<strong>

**- Blademon**


End file.
